lowefandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Jung
Jeong Raehan '''(Hangul: 정래한; born January 1st, 1987), better known by his English-aligned alias '''Ray Jung, is a member of the Gyeonggi Police Department as well as contact for balancing organisation Themis. Currently working in the Gyeonggi Police Department with close ties to Seoul Police Department, he is most well known for being one of the youngest individuals in recent times to have achieved the rank of inspector/detective. He is currently working as the lead investigator into the KS Street Drug case. Appearance & Personality Ray is a relatively young man, particularly in his field and rank, usually looking well-dressed in a white shirt and grey jacket, along with slacks as his usual office wear. In his uniform, he always has his badge on his person as preparation for if a case should abruptly rise, and more recently has been issued a single, small pistol with rubber bullets for emergencies due to his particularly dangerous mission. At first glance, standing at 5'11" with his typically slicked back hair, Ray gives off the impression of a respectable gentleman; however, more often than not, he somehow gives off the aura of being smaller than he actually is, and some who have spent time with him in close quarters describe him as having a somewhat "soft" face despite the angled features. This is typically in sharp contrast with his younger brother, who is often described as sharp and solemn looking in comparison to Ray's charitable and polite description. He has dark, ashy brown hair that is usually slicked back with hair gel when on the job, although a bit of hair always finds its way free as slight bangs, as well as a couple of stray hairs. His eyes are also dark brown in color, with a single small mole under his right eye. Ray usually has some level of slight dark circles under his eyes, which has become noticeable in the last six months. History Ray Jung, along with his brother Leon Jung, was born to internationally met parents in Guri. Their father, Jeong Sihyun (정시현), also known as "Shawn Jung", was a well-practiced surgeon who studied at a medical university in the United states; their mother, Wang Yuri (왕유리) was a general law practitioner with a special emphasis on criminal law. The two met on a case, and effectively hit it off from there. Ray was born prematurely, at four weeks earlier than the predicted date; he was born on New Years of 1987, much to the panic but also joy of his parents. His brother, Leon Jung, was born two and a half years later, and they lived as a happy and stable family of four. Ray's parents, wishing their children to grow up being internationally competent, had both Ray and Leon attend international school from elementary up until high school; as such, Ray is very fluent in both English and Korean, and often goes by his English-leaning moniker of "Ray" in comparison to his official Korean name, "Raehan". The Jung family lived a relatively happy life for a majority of their lives. ... Upon graduating high school, Ray attended the Korean National Police University and majored in Criminal Investigation. Afterwards, he joined the auxiliary police as an alternative to military service, and joined the Gyeonggi police force by age 24. He quickly made a name for himself for his sheer ambition, attaining the rank of detective by age 28, both impressing and annoying many. At age 31, he was assigned to a private investigation case regarding the appearance of KS in Seoul and its surrounding satellite cities as its lead detective, tasked with interrogating large criminal families such as the Black Dragon for suspicions of drug distribution, and working either with or against them to stop the distribution of the potent drug. Due to INFORMATION, he was taken off the case after three months, being put on forced break and private suspension. However, after two weeks, he was placed back onto the case, and has been gradually working it again since. Since this incident, Ray has not had contact with the Black Dragon. On top of his usual work around Gyeonggi, Ray also acts as the communicator between Themis and his police department, and as such has recently been working communications with their inner ranks to better out the entirety of Gyeonggi province. Abilities & Powers * Experienced Officer: 'having essentially worked to get the job of a police officer since his youth, inspired by his mother, Ray has extensive experience regarding police and criminal laws and cases. As such, he is also well-versed in common criminal patterns and is knowledgeable of most large-scale criminal activity going on around the Gyeonggi province, such as activity of the Five-Dragon Alliance, Dales, Jade Fish, and the Black Dragon. * '''Interrogator: '''Ray is known for having a natural charisma to him and is able to put on a calm, soothing voice and smile that often puts those he interrogates at ease. He learned most of these tactics from his mother, from what she has told him before as well as her various lawyer-related books. Relationships * 'Leon Jung: Leon is Ray's younger brother by two years, and they have grown up together essentially their whole lives until their eventual split. Their relationship appears to be strained at best, with Ray seeming to avoid meeting with Leon and Leon seeming actively disdainful of his elder brother whenever they meet. The reasons why are unknown to all around them, leaving rumours about the young detective's apparently broken family on the wind. Category:Human Category:Lawful Category:Police